After Gold
by jiemae
Summary: What wasn't there to love in a man who could pay for every little thing her heart desired? Maybe his tendency to be a f*cking a*shole, to start. [Madara x OC]


**A/N:** lol idky im starting a new fic after already starting a new one either. welcome to my shitpost story

* * *

Summary: What wasn't there to love in a man who could pay for every little thing her heart desired? Maybe his tendency to be a fucking asshole, to start. [Madara x OC]

* * *

 **After Gold**

* * *

"I'm gonna get me a rich man," Fumie said. She wasn't looking at anyone in the room when she did but she _was_ listening to the buzz of flies and the pitter of the rain falling into the buckets they would later use for baths.

"Will he be handsome?" Yuuka asked, coming into view after poking at the fire and reigniting its life.

Fumie shrugged at the question. "I don't care if he's fat, old, and balding. I just want money."

Yuuka wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

"I _will_ try for someone easy on the eyes though," she admitted, secretly just as repulsed at the idea.

"Get someone handsome and someone rich enough to support all of us in the Kikuchi clan," their mother groaned from her place on the only bed they had for the five of them. She coughed seconds later and tried to sit up, making Yuuka rush to support her.

"That is the plan, idiot."

"Don't call someone smarter than you an idiot, have you learned nothing? Stupid girl."

Fumie grinned. "I can be as stupid as I want when I find a rich man to support us. Then you'll be the mother of a stupid rich girl, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're delusional," Chiharu said, looking at her with piercing blue eyes that made Fumie feel small. They were the same sort of eyes everyone always said she had too but she wasn't too convinced.

"I'm gonna do it," she told her mother. "I'm going to marry a rich man."

Then they could pay for doctors and roofs that didn't leak and maybe even mirrors, so she could see for certain if she had those eyes.

"Me too," Yuuka declared.

"Shut up, you're too young," Fumie growled.

"I'm twelve in two months!"

"You can pursue a rich husband like your sister when you reach her age," Chiharu interjected in attempts to mediate.

Yuuka crossed her arms, clearly upset. "That's so long away! I'll be ancient!"

Before Fumie could make a biting retort about having just been called old, the door to their shack opened letting in the cold air. She wrinkled her nose, shivering, but perked up at the sight of her brothers filing in.

Genji waved, holding up freshly caught rabbits in his other hand and grinning. She hopped up and clapped, amazed at his ever increasing skill with traps he'd been learning how to make for only a year. Yuuto peeked out from behind him and glared at his twin. They weren't on speaking terms currently—probably for something stupid that Fumie didn't want to bother getting involved in even though it was certain she'd be forced to.

"I'll skin them. You boys warm up by the fire," she ordered as she took the two rabbits they'd caught. It had been Fumie's duty to cook for a long time now and, despite her having just come to the greatest decision she'd ever made with her life, that wasn't about to change.

So, like every night, she cooked their meal and saved a bit of the left overs for their dad when he got in from work. A little part of her was acting like what she'd said she'd do was a joke, like how her mom and sister were treating it but that was only to put off what she was actually doing.

Planning.

* * *

一

* * *

"Where do rich men gather?" Fumie asked a few days later, watching her brothers cut wood for the fires.

"Don't look at me—I'm not a rich man," Genji muttered, perhaps a bit bitter about the fact.

"Places with a lot of people," Yuuto suggested. "I hear they make hobbies out of ruining lives, so it'd only make sense."

It made sense to her too. The rich relied on the poor being poor for a reason after all.

"Then I'll go to a big village," Fumie said. It wasn't directed at anyone in particular. She just felt like announcing her conviction.

"If you get a rich husband, make sure to send us lots of money," Genji told her, green eyes boring into hers.

"Of course. There'd be no point at all if I didn't."

* * *

一

* * *

It was kind of boring to travel alone but she had to do it.

She'd known from taking it a few times with her father that the roads weren't the safest ones to travel and there was no way she'd risk taking her little sister with. Even if she had screamed and begged to come along.

 _I'm a bad sister_ , she thought, seconds before laughing at the memory of Yuuka's tear streaked face. There was nothing funnier than her little sister's overdramatic begging, especially when tears were involved. Yuuka had the ugliest crying face she'd ever seen.

No way was she about to let a cute girl like her join. She'd scare away all the good ones, for sure.

So, for this stretch of her life and for the first time ever, she was on her own.

* * *

一

* * *

Fumie reached her first big village in a little under a week and she had never been so glad to see it. A week on her own had been _awful_. No one to talk to, plenty of bugs to be bitten by, and surviving off any edible plants she could find along the way had left her starved of good food and of good company. She was pretty sure she nearly died a few times too, if one could count nearly slipping into a ravine—not once but twice—a near death.

Though, if asked, she'd definitely say it was worth the struggle. Otherwise, she would never get to see such a glorious sight.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say there were _thousands_ of people milling in and out of the village, taken in on caravans or on foot, carrying in goods of all kinds by bulks that had Fumie gaping. She could even see a few people selling their wares, exchanging money and conversing all while still moving, as if they didn't realize that other people could be watching. Everything was so _busy_ and everyone looked so _different._

Girls wore their long hair up in styles that put Fumie's self cut bob to shame even if she had previously thought she'd done a fairly good job. In comparison, her clothes were scuffed, tearing, ugly and old and theirs were new and bold in colors and patterns. It was a bit disorienting the longer she gawked at everything.

Some colors she had never actually seen in her damn life.

It was about then that she realized getting a rich husband wouldn't be as easy as she originally thought it would be. It was going to be a nightmare sorting through all the attractive men she could already see walking around her.

But if anyone was up for the challenge, it was her.


End file.
